Breaking The Spin
Breaking The Spin is the Ninth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Synopsis With His Grandparents Freed from Zerak's control and the evil Wizard still out of Comision the Rangers get a visit from the free worlds alliance and its anything but a social visit. Episode "So wait, let me see if I got this straight, Me and your grandmother..." Gene said before his eyes narrowed in anger. "WERE BEING CONTROLED BY SOME GOD DAMN INTERGALACTIC NATZI?!" Gene snapped causing Luke and Zeran to chuckle. "More or less grandpa..." Luke said shruging. "Oh when I get my hands on that good for nothing son of a-" Gene started. "GENE!" Deliah snapped as the man came out of his rage breathing. "Sorry Deliah.." Gene grumbled a bit sitting back down on the couch. "Sorry I just get a little peeved Delilah when I find out..." Gene said before his blood began to boil again. "WHEN I FIND OUT I GOT USED BY SOME GOD DAMN INTERGALACTIC VERSION OF HITLER!" Gene snapped. "However, grandpa we won't have to worry about Zerak for at least week." Luke stated as Gene gave him a look as if saying "What you talking about boy?!" as Zeran was doing his best not to burst out laughing. "My brother caught the Sardovion Flu." Zeran said snickered as Gene blinked. "Um who's it what's it?" Gene asked. "Oh right sorry sorry I haven't even explained who or rather WHAT I am and before you ask no I'm not one of those big green ugly buged aliens from those Sci-fy channels." Zeran grinned. "Okay? wait your not human?" Gene asked. "Yes and no." Zeran commented. "I come from a planet known as Zendaria, a race of long lived humanoids but I'm also well its better I show you see that Pen?" Zeran asked as Gene nodded before Zeran floated it up in the air, Nearly giving Gene a heart attack. "JESUS H CHRIST! You mean to tell me, The Squadron Commander of the attack on Dachan is not only an Alien...technically but a freakin wizard?!" Gene asked in shock. "One who helped make this country happen to be exact." Zeran correct. "Sweet mother of god...I knew you were a patriot Zeran but my god..." Gene muttered. "What can I say, I've loved this country since it was founded despite its flaws." Zeran said before his eyes narrowed. "But now...a man I once called Kin threatens this country...no the Universe itself." Zeran stated. "The Universe?" Gene asked. "Yes like I said before...my brother plans on destroying free will by any means necessary." Zeran stated. However, suddenly Zeran, Luke and Francine let out a yawn. "But we can get into that tomorrow grandpa, the three of us are exhausted." Luke said as Gene yawned. "Truth told, I'm getting tired myself trust me Luke, getting old aint for sissy's." Gene said as they all said goodbye and with Zerans help all teleported home today was a long day. The next day, at the Juice Bar the rangers were currently practicing their martial arts as Julia seemed to be slowly breaking down Trini's walls. "So Trini I was thinking-" Julia started before suddenly she was shoved backwards into the trash as She growled recovering from it as Kimberly helped pull what got stuck in it out of her hair. "Whos the wise guy..." She growled tighting her fist before seeing it was Bulk and Skull. "You two again?!" She growled. "Out of our way dkye we want a few words with the cutie." Bulk stated as Julia growled. "You little-" Julia growled as Zack put a hand on her shoulder. "Easy Julia, it aint worth it." Zack stated. 'You two are messing with an old wrong that is TRYING to be rectified oi Royce...what in the name of all that's holy happened...' Zeran muttered. "So cutie why don't you stop hanging out with that dkye and get with a couple of real studs?" Bulk asked. "Oh please, you two are the furthest thing from studs." Luke commented as Zack laughed. "Nice one Luke man." Zack stated. 'Where did Royce and Iris go wrong?" Zeran muttered walking over to the juice bar. "Hey Ernie can I have one of those Bananas?" Zeran asked. "Uh sure Zeran." Ernie said handing him one. "Uh what for?" He asked. Zeran smirked. "Just watch, your about to see some old fashioned entertainment." Zeran said laughing rather evilly. "Uh Mr. Smith why are you eating that Banana?" Julia asked slowly getting up as Zeran walked over rather casually eating said Banana. Zeran took a duster out of his coat and casually dusted her off. "Little life lesson here Julia girl, a Banana is good for two purposes." Zeran said finishing eating it. "Food." He stated before casually throwing it down. "And entertainment." He said smirked. "Oh Bulkmire, can you and Skullovitch come over here please?" Zeran questioned. "Yeah sure." Bulk stated walking forward. "Now what do you want Ol- WHA?!" Bulk stated slipping on the Peel falling face first into the ground. "Well Bulkmire and Skull looks like you two were given the Slip and its quite a peeling." Zeran said as the juice bar busted out laughing. "Grrr...We'll get you next time Smith come on Skull!" Bulk growled getting up. "Right behind you Bulkie!" Skull said as they zoomed out. "By all that's holy I swear sometimes those two are worse than Chester Wart Bottom." Zeran said before using his magic and cleaned Julia up. "Now than, Julia I believe you were in the middle of something." Zeran said with a small smile. Meanwhile outside Elis and Burk Associates. Suddenly a strange figure beamed down to earth he was an octopus like creature who pressed a button on his watch turning into a well mannered police officer as he headed into the building. Inside several secretaries were anwsering phone calls left and right while others were racing from one area to another with paperwork in hand as the man sweat dropped. 'Okay I came at a bad time but here goes.' He muttered walking up to the first available secretary. "Excuse me miss, is one um Francine Hampton, now Elis available?" He questioned tipping his hat. "May I ask who you are we are rather busy today as you can tell?" She said. "So I noticed, tell her Inspector Golton is here to speak with her." He said. "One moment." She said picking up the phone. "Francine." The voice said on the other line. "Miss Elis one Inspector Golton is here to see you." The Secretary said as Francine's eyes widened. "The FWA?! This can't be good" Francine mentally stated. "Send him in." Francine ordered hanging up. "Your free to go in sir." The Secretary said as he tipped his hat. "Thank you." He said walking into the office as Francine closed the curtains and the inspector closed the door. "Alright, Coast is clear inspector." Francine muttered, the inspector raised the watch pressing a few buttons on it before reverting to his true form. It was a Humanoid Octopus with sea green eyes on his head and tentcales just above his mouth that rithed in a bisare fashion. "It is good to be seeing you again Francine Hampton." He stated as Francine nodded. "Likewise Inspector but what does the FWA need with earth?" She questioned. "Not with Terra but more you." Francine stated. "Me? Uh inspector the last time you were here was the 1960's, I'm retired as a Ranger." Francine explained. "Unless you can come up with an Alternative you are the only one we can turn to." He explained. "Unfortunately Francine its going to be this way until the FWA feels Earth can join it." He explained. "Well...I may have one way hold on." Francine said bringing up her "Watch". "Zordon, Come in its Francine." Francine stated. "We read you Francine." Zordon Bellowed. "Contact the Rangers and Zeran an old freind of mine is going to need their help." Francine stated. "Understood, Alpha, get in contact with the rangers and my apprentice." Zordon ordered. "Right Zordon, Aiyiyiyi..." Alpha muttered pressing a few buttons on the controls. Meanwhile back at the Juice bar. "So Trini Like I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted." She stated as the group laughed. "I was thinking..." She stated before from everyone's watch the trademark, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. "OH GOD DAMN IT!" Julia shouted with a sigh. "Sorry Julia. Talk after this?" Trini asked as Julia sighed. "Yeah go on I know ranger business." Julia stated as the group nodded taking off to a hidden area. "Jason here," Jason stated into the communicaitor. "Rangers your needed at the command center something has come up, an Old freind of Francine's needs our help." Zordon explained. "Old freind of moms?" Luke questioned. "yes." Zordon confirmed. "Alright, we're on our way Zordon!" Jason said before Zeran and The Rangers teleported out of there into the command center where Francine had been teleported to as Francine smiled. "Sorry to cut in on your day off rangers." Francine appologized. "Eh whats a day off when your fighting to protect free will?" Zack said with a shrug. "Greetings Rangers." A voice said as a Humanoid Octopus came out from hiding. "Um pardon my launguge mom but dah fuck?" Luke questioned. "INSPECTOR GOLTON!" Zeran shouted. "Its good to see you again Zeran." The Inspector stated as Zeran turned around. "Rangers, allow me to introdouce to you Inspector Gultan Octavius of the Octon people." Zeran stated. "Uh nice to meet you Inspector sorry about the outburst its not often you see a Humanoid Octopus." Luke apologized. "I understand, our look would be something a lot of you earth humans would find disconcerting." He explained. "Judging by your respect though, you must be Luke Elis." He stated. "The one and only 2nd in command on the power team only behind our leader here Jason Scott." Luke stated. "We are well met Mr. Scott." He said as Jason sweat dropped. "Uh likewise." He said. "Pardon me but we must hurry time is short and requires your assistance." He explained. "Uh ours? But outside these powers we're just regular teens. Why our help?" Kimberly questioned. "This situation requires the Power Rangers assistance, the FWA has a rather Embarrassing problem we need help with." He explained. "Do please elaborate." Billy stated. "Of course Mr. Cranston, Behold the viewing globe." He said as the rangers turned towards said globe. Before them stood them a gigantic dome on a rocky and barren planet. "What you see is Algodre 7 and that prizon is Alagores the most secure prison in the universe. However, there has been a litte situation an escape if you will." He stated. "Wait, hold up a moment an escape from THERE?!" Zeran asked in shock. "Yes, and he is one of the worst criminals known to the FWA." The Inspector explained. "So what we talking here, Murder? Rape? Whats the deal?" Luke questioned. "Wrose than both of those." Inspector stated. "Huh?" Luke questioned in shock. "This criminal is the worse scum of all hes a drug dealer." The Inspector explained. "I understand Drug dealing is bad but how can it be worse than Murder or rape?" Kimberly questioned. "All depends on the drug hes dealing Kimberly girl." Zeran commented. "The drug he is dealing is very dangours it is known as Spin, a highly adticive Narcodic." He explained. "Soooo like Cigirates?" Luke questioned. "Mr. Elis...Spin would laugh in your "Cigirates" face." The Inspector explained. "Okay I think I can speak for everyone when I say we are dealing with some VERY bad stuff here." Zack commented. "Alright, sooo...whats the plan than?" Luke questioned. "We don't even know where this dude could be." Trini stated. "Affirmative, it would be like walking into a wild goose chase." Billy theorized. "Okay I've been hanging around Billy way to long I think I understood that." Luke stated. "Wait...its a drug so...if we go into the streets...guys I think I have a plan to find this punk." Zack stated. "A plan, Zachary boy?" Zeran asked. "Guys just leave this one to me, Zordon can you teleport us to the last known Location of Spin?" Zack asked. "Of course Zachary good Luck Rangers." Zordon said as all of them were teleported to downtown Angel Grove. "Alright, Now Mr. Smith...this is going to sound WAAAY out there but do you have 100 to spare?" Zack asked causing Zeran to raise an eyebrow. "Um what?" He asked. "Think about it Mr. Smith, we're in the streets here what talks more than ANYTHING in the streets." Zack questioned. 'Zachary boy has a good point good thing I saved my money from those stock market crashes.' Zeran said before he looked though his coat and pulled out a 100 dollar bill as Zack took it. "Now leave this to me guys." Zach stated. "YO! YO! YO! Shawntelle my man!" Zack shouted bringing on the street talk and clapped hands with him. "Hey YO! Zack man!" Shawntelle stated with a grin. 'Oh god thank all thats holly Zack dosen't talk like this all the time.' Zeran muttered. "Yo so I've been hearing about this new trend going around what ya know about it man?" Zack asked. "Oh spin I know that stuff but you know the drill." Shawntelle stated. "To get the info..." Zack said pulling out a 100 dollar bill. "You gotta have the dough right?" He said with a grin. "The guy who gave us this stuff was a real wack job." He said taking the 100 dollar bill. "You'll find him at 3rd and Twain drive." Shawntelle said as him and Zack clapped hands before Zack walked back over to his freinds as Shawntelle was gone. "Peace of Cake." He said. "Very suttle boy VERY Suttle." He said. "Now lets catch this punk before anyone else gets adictied to this stuff." Luke commented. "For that We're going to have to look like we live around here follow me I know just the person to suit us up." Zack stated. That night Zeran and the rangers, all dressed up finally found the as Zack's freind called him, the wack job all dressed up. "Yo, you the guy with Spin?" Zack questioned. "Well now what we have here some potential Customers." He said with a grin. "Tell me something, you looking for a good time because if you are take it from me folks, SPIN IS FUN!" He said laughing "Well, We also have some hehe bad newz." Zack stated as the man raised an eyebrow. "Bad newz my freind?" He questioned as the rangers and Zeran flung off their attires. "You've just been busted!" Luke stated. "Well, Well, Well if it aint the Power rangers and wait...someone's missing from you." He muttered as he felt a tap on the shoulder as he turned around. "Tell me Mr. Drug dealer." Zeran said before getting in his face. "ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A BAD TIME?!" He said with a psychotic look as the man fell backwards in both shock and fear. "Z-Z-Zeran Smith?!" He asked. "Well I was when I looked in the mirror." Zeran said with a laugh. "You didn't think I came alone did you?! Monkeybone, Hammer hands!" He shouted as two monsters appeared as the rangers got in fighting stance. "You called boss?" Monkeybone asked. "We got Power rangers who are messing up our little operation here!" He stated. "Power Rangers?! Are you serious?!" Hammerhands stated. "Hes serious man, we take them down we can de throne that Poser Zerak!" He stated, At that very moment in the space palace Zerak let out a hacking cough. "Why do I feel like some upstart monsters just mentioned me." He said before hacking again followed by a very loud sease that rocked the palace! "Take care of them! I'M GONE!" The dealer stated zooming out of there. "Rangers deal with them I'll deal with the drug dealer." He said before giving a Elmer fud like laugh. "Be vewy vewy quiet im hunting drwg dealers." He said before zooming off. "So come on rangers Morph so we can show you how hammerhands and Monkeybones take care of buisness." Hammerhands stated. "Yeah we're going to show you why we're the biggest baddest monsters in the galaxy!" He stated. Everyone of the rangers sighed in a "Really?" like fashion before Luke shook his head. "Well Jason, there Funeral." Luke commented. "Got that right Luke, Alright guys ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTADON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABERTOOTH TIGER! TYRANOSAURS! "Power Rangers!" They shouted as Luke drew his new Claymore and smirked. "Alright boys, say hello to my little friend who's about to chop you to pieces!" Luke stated. "Bring it!" Hammerhands stated. The rangers charged in with their power weapons. "POWER AX!" Zack shouted as he sliced through Hammerhands a few times only to get back hands by the big fella, Zack quickly landed on his feet with a smirk. "Please, we've been battling Zerak's monsters for months now this is nothing." Zack grinned. "POWER BOW!" Kimberly shouted launching a few arrows at Monkeybones causing him to get sent flying back only for Billy to charge in. "POWER LANCE!" Billy shouted zooming around Monkeybones with a few slices from the tip of the lance. "POWER DAGGERS!" Trini shouted as she jumped in the air slicing down on Hammerhands with a good X like strike before zooming over to Monkeybones giving him an up and down slash as the two monsters groaned recovering. "These rangers are tougher than we thought Hammerhands." Monkeybones stated. "Bite off more than you can chew?!" Luke shouted charging in. "POWER CLAYMORE!" Luke shouted giving one quick slice to both of them as Jason jumped off Luke's shoulders. "POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted slicing down on the two of them sending them flying back with a spark. "That all you got?!" Hammerhands shouted. "Alright guys, enough playing around lets end this." Luke stated. "WHA?!" The two shouted. "Newz flash for you punks, Zeran's training and the battles against Zerak have made us stronger than we thought possible and we're going to show you why." Zack stated. "Alright Rangers, LET'S PUT THEM TOGETHER!" Jason shouted as all the power weapons touched the Power Sword. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! POWER CLAYMORE! "POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted jumping in the air placing the power sword on top of the Claymore as he landed behind his team. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted. "Uh Monkey Bones, I think we bit off more than we can chew." Hammerhands said. "Yeah Hammerhands, we're boned." He stated. "FIRE!" THe rangers shouted launching a huge blast towards the Rangers as the two fell backwards as swirls covered their eyes. Meanwhile in another part of the neighborhood, the spin dealer still hiding in his human visage panted as he hid behind a wall. The dealer finally caught his breath. "That was a close one, I almost got nailed by the Power Rangers and that crazy wizard!" Her breathed before Without warning he heard a familiar vocie singing out loud, "Oh where, oh where has the spin dealer gone, oh where oh where can he be?" He sung. The Drug Pusher let out an "Eep" before he clamped his mouth shut. Looking around the drug dealer spotted a nearby fence and scampered behind it. The creature's heart was pounding as he looked around. "That crazy wizard just doesn't quit." he whispered. Suddenly the drug dealer got the surprise...and scare of his life when he saw a portion of the fence nearby get chopped into by an axe. The creature back away as the fence was hacked at again and again. Finally there was a large enough hole for a familiar wizard to poke his head through. Zeran flashed the drug dealer a psychotic gaze as he chimed, "Heeeere's Zeran," doing his best Jack Nicholson in the Shining impression. The drug dealer yelped and turned to run even more. Leaping with in human strength he climbed onto a nearby fire escape and scaled up the ladders and stairs to the top of the building. "Damned spellcaster," the drug dealer swore. "Yoooohoooooo!" a familiar voice chimed merrily from behind him. The drug dealer turned his mouth dropped open like weights had been attached. Standing before him, staff at the ready, was a familiar wizard. "What kept you dear fellow?" Zeran asked casually. Realizing he needed to do something the drug dealer pulled a weapon from a hidden holster. "Mark-40 energy blaster, old tech." Zeran commented. The drug dealer fired the weapon. Zeran dodged the blast once to the left then the right before he leapt into the air doing a split to avoid the blast meant for his lower region. Zeran landed and then magically created a matador outfit on himself as he held his red cape for the blast as he shouted "Toro!" The drug dealer fired again as the wizard spun around and transformed into the outfit of a Russian dancer along with the furry hate and everything. The wizard bent his legs and started doing the Russian dance as he called out, 'Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" The wizard spun around again and then was in an outfit that made him look like an Elvis impersonator. "Thank ya' very much!" He stated. The drug dealer fired again. But Zeran pointed one way and the other as he his Elvis "Hoo" and "Huh!" impression. The drug dealer fumed. "WIIIIZAAAAAAAARD!!!!" He shouted. "Well you don't need to shout so loud." Zeran responded in mild consternation. The Drug dealer deactivated his device and transformed into a giant humanoid hedgehog. The creature turned and fired spiky quills from his back. Zeran simply extended a hand and the spikes slowed to a stop before the dropped to the ground harmlessly. "Come now, Hokarian, I know all about those nasty quills your race can fire from their backs when you're in your natural form?" Zeran chimed casually. The hedgehog turned and fired more energy blasts. Zeran started doing an impression of a ballet dancer as he dodged the blasts. Zeran decided "Okay, enough of this." Zeran muttered. Zeran dodged one last blast before he teleported behind the drug dealer. The spin dealer turned in time to get the hand that held his weapon kicked by Zeran before the drug dealer received a hard axe kick to the face. Typically being that drug dealers weren't ones for getting into a fight the hedgehog creature fell to the ground his eyes swirling. Zeran shook his head and clucked as he shook his head. "Drug dealers," Zeran spat then continued. "They're such cowards, and they can't exactly take a hit." He muttered. Back with the Rangers Zeran was more or less dragging The Drug dealer on the ground before he raced towards the Inspector. "OKAY I'll TURN MYSELF IN JUST KEEP THAT MANIAC AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted in fear whailing. "Well...well done Mr. Zeran." Inspector stated with a sweat drop as he pulled the Drug dealer towards the monsters. "Thank you Rangers, we will meet again I have a feeling." He stated before Inspector and the monsters along with the Drug dealer got beamed up back to their ship before the FWA's ship zoomed away from earth. "Well...today was....interesting.." Luke muttered. The next day at the Juice bar Zeran walked into the bar. "So what do you think Trini, this weekend you and me, Movies?" Julia asked as Trini poked her fingers together as Kimberly gave her the thumbs up. "Sounds like a plan.." She stated blushing. Another battle had come to a close. Category:Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Category:HollowOmega